Not All Demigods Are The Same
by WateryShip
Summary: You've heard how powerful regular demigods are. But what about the demigod children of Mutants? The children of the gods and mutants must find their way in a world where no one accepts them. Follow the Demi-mutants as they fight to save the ones they care about and battle for what they believe in. Rated T for Violence and Mild Language. Feel free to leave comments.
1. Chosen Warriors

Not All Demigods Are the Same by WateryShip

Why was it always like this? All Dad ever talks about is Percy. Percy this, Percy that, why can't you be more like Percy? It's like he doesn't even remember me. Yes, I did get to live on Olympus, but that's because Zeus thought we would cause havoc on Earth. And here I am, the forgotten son of the 'Great Lord Poseidon'.

"Garrett?" Poseidon called me mentally, at least he remembers my powers, "Yeah, Dad?" I replied.

"Can you come to the throne room?" He asked. I put on my adamantium ring, which controlled my powers. Since they become harder to control under emotional stress, which is what I assumed I was being called for, I put on my ring of pure Adamantium which Hephaestus forged in Mt. Saint Helens', his favorite forge. The ring sort of mutes my powers so I don't accidentally mentally fry someone when im mad, which would be BAD.

I turned the corner into the Throne Room and saw all the Gods and Goddesses in their Thrones, in their God forms? Wait? They weren't all here, only... oh, that's this is about. Only the parents of the 'Power Kids', as we used to call ourselves. Sitting in their Thrones were the Gods and Goddess who gave rise to some of the most powerful humans in the universe, if I do say so myself. Circled around me was Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Demeter. Along with their children, as well my closest friends. Conner Sherman, Son of Apollo and Liz Sherman, Carson Levine, Son of Zeus and 'Black Cat', Savannah Cassidy, Daughter of Athena and Sean Cassidy, Sydney Incredible, Daughter of Ares and Ellen Incredible, Cooper, Son of Hephaestus and Polaris, Julie Smithers, Daughter of Artemis and 'Plant Man', Zoe Howlett, Daughter of Demeter and 'Wolverine'. And there is me, my name is Garrett Grey, Son of Poseidon and Jean Grey.

And yes, you heard me right, we are the demigod children of 'superheroes', which, if you didn't know, are BIG shoes to fill. We have to live up not only to our hero parents names, but our God parents names as well.

"Now that we are all here," Zeus stated officially,"We may began this assembly. As you may of heard that Camp Half-Blood has had some rough times lately, and because of this-" He was interrupted by Athena.

"Father, are you sure it is wise to send them there. I mean they have had any training." Athena stated concerningly. Zeus then wore a face of thinking and then glanced back at us.

"Well, no other way to know then to see what they've got" He said in a giving up tone,"Go on, you know after you've been here for so long, I can't even remember what you kids can do. We spread out. "Whose first?" Carson asked nervously. The Gods glanced at each other and looked at Conner. "Your son, Apollo" Zeus said.

Conner took off his ring and gave it to Julie to hold. He stepped forward and I could the look of pure focus in his eyes. The focus slowly grew into anger, which is what he draws his power from. His skin started turning red, like it was burning, It grew brighter and brighter until his body was shining like the sun. Zeus looked impressed. Conner stepped backwards and cooled down. Julie gave him his ring back and smiled.

"You, girl" Zeus stated. Julie looked surprised and stepped forward after giving her ring to Conner. I saw her face shift from anxious to pure serenity. She always had more control of her powers. Artemis looked proudly on her daughter as she activated her powers. Her fingers slowly grew and turned and shifted into vines. They expanded slowly shifted herself into a pile of vines and wiggled into the dirt and kind of reverse- grew. She then began to grow out of a different patch of dirt and then slowly shifted back into herself. "Amazing" Zeus stated.

He turned his gaze to Zoe and she stepped forward. She got on to a high surface and turned around. She then focused, and did a backflip. Before she landed she grew fur and stripes and before us stood a fierce tiger with sharp claws and even sharper fangs. She growled one last time and the tiger was gone. All that was there was a swarm of butterflies. They flew around each other until they arranged themselves back into Zoe and she stepped back into line.

Zeus sat on his throne proudly, knowing that we would be the ones he would send to help with the cause. He glanced over to Savannah and she exhaled deeply and inhaled even deeper. She looked around started singing. Her voiced echoed and hit every corner in the room. Then her powers kicked in, her voice turned to pure gold and everyone in the room went into a hypnotic trance except the gods, since her the gods were immune to most of our powers and them being legendary beings of course. She turned around and amplified it to us. All I saw was pure black. I felt as though I was downgraded to a primal animal. The only thing I felt was instinct, breath and do whatever Savannah subconsciously told me. Then, it slowly came back to me, my vision, my hearing, and I started to think for myself. I looked around and saw Zeus looking at us in shock.

"Wow" Zeus started, "You children are impressive, please continue." He looked at Cooper and he stepped forward. He looked down and closed his eyes, pure focus written on his face. His body went stiff and then, snap. Instead of skin, he was coated in, what seemed to be, the shiniest iron I've ever seen. Then it started dripping, he slowly started to shift into a liquid. Then he flowed to a metal structure he started to form into it. He reminded me of that evil robot from Terminator 2. He was nowhere to be seen until he started to pour out of the metal column and flowed back into line. He started to build up into his human self.

Zeus began searching the line for someone to impress him. He gaze stopped on his son and Carson stepped forward. He looked around for something to smash. He has the most cliche power ever. He pulled over a piece of stone and brought his fist down like a hammer. The stone broke and shattered blah blah blah. The only cool thing about his powers is his invincibility. He took a large piece of marble and threw it in the air. As it fell, he was adjusting himself, trying to stay under it. It came crashing down of his head and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

It was just two of us left. Zeus looked at Sydney and nodded. She stepped forward and studied her environment. She looked at the support columns in the ceiling and threw her arms at it. They stretched for what seemed like miles before they wrapped around the columns, her feet on the floor. Sydney's power was rather cool, she could stretch herself tremendous lengths and not get hurt. She slung from the ceiling and tossed her legs down and slowly retracted down from the tremendous height.

I was the only one left. I could feel all the godly stares towards me as they waited expectantly. I felt the biggest pit in my stomach. I didn't want to hurt anybody, at least not anyone I cared about. I stepped forward, each step more nerve-racking than the last. I finally reached the line where my friends had gathered, after what seemed like a mile. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I shut my eyes and took my ring off, the one thing insuring the protection of my friends. As soon as the ring lost physical contact with my finger, I felt all the power surge into me. I could hear everyone, everything. I knew that Billy from the Upper East Side just got his first phone for his birthday. I could feel his excitement, his joy. I also knew that Susan from Manhattan just lost her father to lung cancer. I could feel her pain, her misery. This is why I kept my ring on. I just couldn't bare to feel the pain of others.

I was lost in my thoughts until I snapped out of it when I felt Savannah nudge my shoulder rather roughly, as if it took her a couple tries to bring me out of it. I looked around and saw the look on my Dad's face. It made me feel terrible, had I embarrassed him? I decided to quit this. If they want a show, they'll get one. I walked up and turned around. "Blast me Conner" I demanded. He looked around nervously before taking his ring off. He filled himself with the organic flame and used it as a weapon as he poured his flame toward me. I concentrated on the atoms in the air and forced them together to form a shield. His flame flowed around my shield and never hit me at all. He stopped his flow and went back to human form. I looked around at all the shrapnel from Carson's demonstration. I concentrated on every single piece and let my powers do the rest. The pieces of stone floated around until they were pieced back into their original form. I brought my powers down to the molecular level and fused the pieces back together.

Part 1 of my demonstration, done. I saved my favorite powers for last. I let my skin project the field around myself and clothes. I slowly became invisible to the naked eye. I assume that the gods could sense me in some other way beyond sight that I would never understand but, at least they couldn't see me. I withdrew from my invisibility and let my skin return to its natural form. I need to really shock them with this last demonstration, literally. I studied my surroundings and saw a book lying on the floor. Perfect, I thought. I unleashed my power upon the literature, my electric bolts causing it to burst into flames. It burned until Conner stepped forward and caused the flame to dwindle. I looked at the gods and saw them all looking wide-eyed at me, even Poseidon. I awkwardly stepped back into line. "Wow!" Zues stated genuinely impressed. "You children have remarkable gifts, especially you Mr. Grey." I smiled shyly and let it fade from my face. "I think its time that we send you all into camp."

We all smiled excitedly. We had never left Olympus before, ever. Not even on accident. We all smiled at each other and then back at Zeus. He had a genuine smile on his face. He stood up and motioned for the rest of the gods to do the same. They stood and formed a circle around us. We looked at them curiously. Then Zeus stepped forward towards us and had a look of focus on his face. He opened them and then, nothing. It was pitch black. I felt as though I was falling. Oh no, what if something went wrong? What if we had been disintegrated instead of teleported? I need to stop panicking. I'm pretty sure Zeus knows what he's doing, hopefully. Suddenly the darkness was gone. Well it was still there, but it seemed as though I can get rid of it when I please. I blinked a couple times and it came back to me. Where was I? I was laying in a bed? My friends were laying beside me, all out cold. I looked around. I had seen this place before. I was in Camp Half-Blood!


	2. Camp Fighters

Not All Demigods Are The Same Chapter 2 by WateryShip

I kept wondering how I got here. How long was I out? "Hello," a friendly voice said. I snapped my head in the direction from which it came. I saw a blonde girl with the grayest eyes Ive ever seen. There were looked like the storm before the first drop of rain fell from the sky. She studided me like I was a foriegn creature. "Hi, my name is Annabeth. What's yours?" She seemed so kind, yet I could tell by her battle scars that she was a fierce warrior.

"My name is Garrett," I replied awkwardly "My Dad is Poseidon." That was all I gave her for now. I didn't know how much I could trust her.

"That's great! You know who your godly parent is!" She said a little more excitedly than I thought she would be. "So, where are you from?" She asked curiously. I slid my hands under the blankets and took off my ring smootly. Her mind was mine for the reading, I had to make sure I could trust her. _'Where is this kid from? I mean who just falls out of the sky and lives to tell about it? I wonder if he's even a demigod? Well of course he is, he wouldn't be able to get into camp if he wasn't. Why is he looking at me like that?'_ I snapped out of it and put my ring back on before I fried her mind. I guess I could trust her. Even if I can't, I can just make her forget whatever I tell her.

"Ok, look, im not a normal demigod," I tried to explain, "My father was Poseidon, but my mother wasn't human. Well, she was kinda human, she was mutant. Her parents were humans but she was born with a mutation in her DNA that granted her extraordinary powers." I looked at her face and saw her instant amazement. Wait! She looks remarkably familiar. I think where I could know her from. Savannah! Of course! "Your Athena's daughter aren't you?" She looks up at that.

"How did you know that? Is that one of your powers?" She asked excitedly.

"No, your hair and eyes reminded me of my friend. I looked over and saw Savannah out cold on a bed across the room. She looked over and saw her half-sister unconscious.

"I always thought that after the Titan War, the gods agreed to send all their children to camp, I guess they didnt hold true to that promise much." She sounded disappointed, like her mother had lied to her.

"If it makes you feel better, we wanted to come but the gods didn't want us on Earth," I stated.

"Wait, you're not from Earth? Oh my gods, are you from Olympus?" Annabeth asked astoundedly.

"Yeah, we are," I started, "The gods didn't want us on Earth because they thought we couldn't control our powers."

"What are your powers?" She questioned curiously.

"Do you want the boring way or the fun way?" I asked advantageously and she smiled.

"Let's go the fun way." She replied. I pulled the blankets off and got out of the bed. I walked out of the infirmary and explored my new home for the moment. I found the training fields and ventured into the woods. I felt Annabeth's mind right behind me, following excitedly to see my powers. I found a pile of sticks and stopped. She stopped right next to me and looked at me. I looked back and smiled. I concentrated on the sticks and they flew into the air and arranged themselves into letters, 'Hey' they said. "That's amazing! You're telekinetic! I've always heard in the news that mutants are powerful, but seeing it in real life is insane!" She acted like an over excited fangirl, well I guess she was.

"You haven't seen the cool stuff yet," I said trying to be cool. I looked her in the eye and got in her head. _'How's this for cool'_ I told her mentally. Her jaw dropped. Like literally dropped.

"I have no words," she said. That's all I wanted to show her for now.

"We should go check on the others, they may be awake now," I said, wanting to make sure that everyone was ok. On our way back, everyone kept looking at me like I was some strange creature. We finally made it back to the infirmary where I saw that everyone was awake. They looked at me and sighed with relief.

"Where have you been? We were starting to get worried." Zoe said with a tone of anxiety in her voice.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" A voice from behind sounded. I turned around and saw a young man with sea green eyes and black hair. He pulled Annabeth into a kiss and smiled. I looked away awkwardly and gave them their privacy. "Where have you been I've been looking for you," he asked. Annabeth looked at me.

"I was here taking care of them and he woke up," she started, "and then he showed me what he was," I instantly regretted telling her. Everyone looked at me, the boy with curiousity and my friends with anger.

"You told her," Savannah started her rant, "Why'd you tell her?" her voice coated with rage.

"Its fine," I started, "We can trust her." I said looking at Annabeth. She smiled, feeling confident that she can be trusted.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Garrett, Garrett Grey," I said," Who are you?

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said. I have a brother? Awesome! I never had anyone to talk to on Olympus, except my friends of course, but it isnt the same. Me and Percy are like genetically supposed to be friends.

"Poseidon's my dad, too," I said. He looked at me shocked. "What? Are there not many Poseidon kids or something?"

"We are the only ones believe it or not," he replied. I couldn't believe that. Dad didn't have many kids? I thought the gods had tons of kids. At least, the others do.

There was a loud crash outside the infirmary. We all ran outside to see what caused the crash and saw...Psylocke? I thought she died years ago. She looked at us and ran towards us. We were not ready for a fight, but we would if we had to. We all took off our rings and got into our fighting stances. This was gonna be a challenge.


	3. Origins

Not All Demigods Are The Same by WateryShip

The Origin Story

Athena

It was a cold and rainy day in New York. It was the one day of the mortal year that Zeus allowed Athena to leave Olympus. She went to her favorite place on Earth, the museum. The American Museum of Natural History was packed today. Unfortunately, her one day off was during 'History Season', as she liked to call it. All the schools around New York took turns taking their students to study the exhibits. When she was feeling kind, she would help some students out by fusing the information to their brain, so they would never forget it. She walked around the Prehistoric Section when she stumbled into a young scrawny man with red hair and too many freckles to count.

"Excuse me," he said politely.

"Its no problem at all," Athena said, trying to sound as mortal as possible.

"You interested in dinosaurs?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Did you know that It's speculated that the Sauropods had stomachs that acted as fermentation chambers. As gas-producing bacteria would be needed to help process their fibrous diets, this would cause these creatures to fart constantly." He quoted this like he had spent all night studying a text book for fun.

"That's really interesting," she said genuinely impressed. Yes, she knew that, but she was surprised that a mere mortal could remember all that without exploding. 'Mental Note: Humans are much more capable than previously thought', she said to herself.

"Yeah, dinosaurs had always fascinated me," he said with joy written on his face. I already knew what I was gonna do.

"Can you follow me? I wanna see what you know about medieval paintings," she said trying to lure him over to corner where she knew no one would interrupt them for about 5 minutes. He followed over to the corner.

"There's no art here," he said suspiciously. She revealed her true self to the mortal. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He looked at her with pure marvel. "Wait! The hair, the dress. Your Athena!" She smiled at the mortal's instant understanding. She moved closer to him and pressed her forehead to his. His eyes rolled back in his head. Athena's mind was instantly filled with the man's knowledge. There was so much. This mortal had a complete understanding for so many things. She pulled back and the boy was almost out of breath. "Wow," he said gasping for air. "What was that for?" He questioned suspiciously.

She felt her forehead instantly began to grow. She teleported herself to Olympus where she ran to her palace. She locked every door in sight and began the process. Two painful hours later, she was holding a beautiful baby girl.

Ares

It was a hot summer day, the heat wave had gave rise to fighting in the streets of a small town called, 'Metroberg'. Being the god of war, he had to investigate. While he loved fighting, it was also his responsibility to keep the balance between war and peace. He made his way downtown and sat on the roof of a locally owned gas station. He watched as the mutants fought, each using their genetic gifts as weapons to fight for what they believed in. It reminded him of the First Titan War. He watched as 'ElastiGirl' was fighting some red head in a black suit. Ares used his godly powers to knock him out of the sky. ElastiGirl looked kinda in disbelief as a wind gust knocked her enemy to the side like it was nothing.

She looked around for the possible cause. She saw the culprit atop the roof and slungshot her way over to the roof. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"You may have heard of me," he started, "My name is Ares. God of War and Bloodshed."

"Really," she said with sarcasm.

"Want me to prove it? I can." He said this challengingly. He held out his hand and it glowed with red light. When the glowing dwindled down, all that was left was a blade made of celestial bronze. She looked at the blade in pure shock. He danced the blade across his fingers, trying to be impressive.

"You're Ares, thats awesome!" Ellen was stunned. Sitting before her was the ancient god that started what she lived for, battle.

"So what are you doing later?" Ares asked the strechy super.

"Well I was gonna go look for some scumbags," she started,"but I can cancel if you want."

"Gimme your hand," he tried laying down the charm,"and I'll show you the best thing you'll ever see."

She reached her hand down to his, stuttering as she got closer. She finally gave up and took his hand into her's. She felt full of power, it felt like electricity surging through her veins. The sound was like a hurricane wind as it passed by. She opened her eyes and saw giant marble columns, long winding roads, and huge palaces.

"This is beautiful!" She was in awe.

"You haven't even seen the great stuff yet." They spent the rest of the night walking around the great city of Olympus. The ended the night on a heartfelt goodbye and parted different ways.

9 short months later, Ellen gave birth to Sydney. Ares spent all his free time checking in on his powerful daughter. He watched as she grew, the years seemed to get shorter. When Sydney was only 5 years old, Zeus passed the law of Mutant-God children detainment. Ares left a note on Ellen's nightstand. 'I'm so sorry, we'll stay in touch'. She wore a face of confusion and walked downstairs. She went to check on her daughter and discovered she was nowhere to be found.

She spent the day crying and attempted to contact the god. Zeus started to pile on Ares' responsibilities to the point where he had no free time anymore. Ares will always fill pure regret for his broken promise he made to Ellen.

Zeus and Poseidon

It was a brothers night out on the town. The gods went to a local bar near The Empire State Building in case there was a situation on Olympus, they were near enough to help. They both ordered ambrosia shots, seeing the bartenders were satyrs in disguise. The drinks arrived fairly quickly and they ordered two more for after. After 4 shots, in walked two women, one with raven red hair and the other with bright silver. They made their way over to the bar and ordered two margaritas.

Zeus nudged Poseidon and motioned towards the girls. Poseidon widened his eyes and nodded towards his brother. They moved closer to the pair. "Hello there," Zeus started with a loud boom,"Are these spots taken?" Zeus asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, they're free," the redhead responded. She looked over at the silver headed friend and smirked awkwardly. Not much time had passed before Zeus started flirting again.

"So," Zeus started,"where are you ladies from?"

The silver haired woman leaned around her friend. "We're teachers at a boarding school for gifted youngsters."

Zeus raised his eyes. There was something about her that he liked, whether it be her fiery character or her amazing hair. Zeus stepped around the redhead and slid over to the silver haired woman. Poseidon slid next to redhead and extended his hand. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Jean, Jean Grey," the woman responded with a smile.

"My names a little long, but you can call me P for short," Poseidon responded quickly.

"Ok, P," she started,"where are you from?"

"I'm from a place where you'd love to see," he responded mysteriously.

She placed her hand on his temples and her mind was filled with everything from the first titan war to the great cities on Mt. Olympus. "Wow," Jean said. "P, P as in Poseidon?" He looked at her with wide eyes. How could she have guessed that. She removed her hand. She stared at him and entered his mind. 'I'm not normal' she told him mentally. He chuckled in disbelief.

"Thats impressive," Poseidon said in awe.

"You should tell your brother that. He's flirting with Black Cat right now," Jean said looking over at them.

"Do you want to go see the best sight of your life," he said with a smirk on his face. She considered this for a moment.

"Sure." They made their way over to corner and he took her hand into his. The glow was subtle but real. It only took a moment for them to be teleported to the great palace of Atlantis. For nine short months, Jean agreed to live in Atlantis for her pregnancy. One day, while she was walking down the hall, her water broke and she went into labor. A couple hours laters, she had a small little baby boy.

Back at the bar, Zeus was laying on the charm pretty thick and Black Cat agreed to go to Olympus with Zeus. They had to sneak around to avoid Hera's wrath towards the mutant. In nine short months, Black Cat had given birth to the son of lightning and strength. "Carson" she whispered as she held her son.

Artemis

It was a cloudy night. Artemis had taken a night to leave her hunters and travel into town to grab some supplies for the hunters due to inclimate hunting conditions. The corner store should have what she needed. She walked in a grabbed some snacks and drinks for her hunters. She grabbed some Cheetos because they were her lead hunter's favorite. She went to cash register and payed for her items. On her way out, she bumped into a large man with a scruffy beard.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said and turned to make sure she was ok.

"It's fine," She walked out of the door and paused. He was rather cute. What? I'm supposed to hate men. They're all evil and twisted and only think of one thing. I can't go through another Actaeon situation. I just couldn't stand it. I went back into the store and found the tall mysterious stranger. She found him next to the frozen section and stood next to him. He glanced sideways at her. She glanced back.

"Hi," she said. This was so awkward. How does Aphrodite do this? My stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Hey," he responded. This was so nerve racking.

"I heard that brand was better," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Samuel Smithers" he informed.

"You can call me Artie," she said.

"Well Artie, what brings you to middle of nowhere," he asked while glancing at her.

"Hunting trip," she said mid-truthfully.

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing hunting?" He asked flirtingly.

Her face began to become redder and redder. She really liked him. I hope I dont mess this up.

"I think you'd be surprised how good I am at hunting," she said in a unintentional flirting manner.

"Wanna come over?" Logan asked "Take a little break from your hunting trip?"

"Sure" Artemis said. This was crazy, me, the goddess of virginity, about to...I can't even.

After Artemis' and Samuels's get together, Artemis found out she was pregnant with a little girl. After a long and painful labour process, Julie Smithers was born.

Apollo

It was a cold, rainy day in New York City. Apollo was walking along the forgotten streets of the Big Apple. After almost 2 hours of walking in the rain, Apollo stumbled across what seemed to be a corporate building. What was a government building doing in the middle of nowhere? He rang the bell at the gate and it opened successfully. After walking through the long drive of the building, he finally approached the great big doors of the building. He pressed his way through the door and found a great lobby which seemed too big for the environment for which it is lain.

"How may I help you?" A secretary asked from behind a large desk.

"Where am I?" Apollo asked.

"BPRD," he responded hesitantly.

"What is that?" Apollo responded.

"Sir, before I answer anymore questions I must ask who sent you here," the secretary responded coldly.

Apollo used his godly charm. He asked Aphrodite to give him some charm speak.

"Does it really matter," he stated smoothly.

He saw the golden light fill the secretary's eyes. "No," she said like a computer program. She reached over and pressed a button on her desk. The floor began to open and Apollo descended into the building. He reached the bottom and started walking around. He saw a guard and changed his form to match. He walked around the institute studying his surroundings. I never knew mortals even noticed monsters, but they do. He passed countless cells filled with countless monsters. Everything ranged from Minotaurs to River Spirits.

"You," he heard a voice boom from behind. He turned and saw a man holding a food tray. "Take this to room 34," he ordered. Apollo took the tray and visited a map of the building. He located room 34 and made his way to it. He found the door open and stepped inside. He found a young woman sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at his entry. He smiled his head and nodded. She ignored this nod and got up to receive the tray.

"Hello, I'm Apol-" he stopped mid sentence, "Jake, I'm Jake."

"Well Apol-Jake, can I have my crappy burger now." She seemed mad, not at him, just at everything.

"Say please," he tried with a smile. She just scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Look bud, give me my burger and leave, unless you want to fight." On the word 'fight' she burst into flames, she seemed totally unaffected by this. Her necklace was glowing bright red as the heat began to melt it.

"That's, wow," was all he could muster. He looked into her eyes and thought 'Some help Aphrodite?'. Her eyes were filled with a golden light that highly resembled his bow. She decreased her flame and ran towards the god.

Nine months later, screams echoed through the Department of Paranormal Research and Defense as she gave birth to a little baby boy.

Demeter

It was a bright sunny day in the state of Iowa. The crops were doing wonderfully this year. Corn and Beans had really dominated this area. Demeter went to a mundane store to pick up some bags of fertilizer. As much as she liked to use her godly powers, she wanted to make an honest crop harvest. While in the aisle, she noticed a rather handsome man standing in frozen section. She made her way over to him smoothly and asked Aphrodite for some assistance.

"Hey," she said getting the man's attention.

"Sup'" the man replied.

She reached her hand out to shake his. "I'm Dem," she replied smoothly. She saw the pink glow that resonated from his eyes, the sacred color of Aphrodite. 'Thank you' Demeter thought.

"I'm Logan," the man shook her hand with a smile on his face.

"So, what brings you to the store," she asked calmly.

"Came to pick up my groceries for the week," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "What about you?"

"Came to pick up some gardening things," she said truthfully.

"You free tonight, or are you gardening?" He asked flirtingly.

"I was going to garden, but I can do it later," she responded.

"Great!" He sounded like an excited child.

The checkout could not have gone any slower. The elderly lady behind the counter moved like a drunk snail. "So, where are you from?" Logan asked trying to pass the time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Demeter said.

"Try me," he challenged.

She bit her lip and internally debated the matter. "Ok"

She took Logan's hand and teleported to Olympus, completely ignoring the groceries.

"Wow!" Logan said starting at the great columns and palaces. Demeter smiled becasue Logan looked like he was in a toy store. He looked at her and then back at the buildings. They made their way over to Demeter's Palace. It had large greenery and bushes and other assorted plant life.

Nine and a half months later, Demeter gave birth to a daughter, Zoe.

Hephaestus

It was a calm day in Washington DC. Hephaestus was walking along the streets admiring his 'statues' sitting on their posts, waiting for the starting command. He stopped at one of them and admired their perfection. A woman bumped into him on accident. She fell to the ground but Hephaestus caught her. She had bright green hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm so clumsy."

"It's ok," he said, "I shouldn't have been standing there."

She looked into his eyes and stopped. "I'm Lorna," she said stunned. Even the ugliest god was beautiful compared to mortal men.

"You can call me Heph," he responded.

"Well hi Heph," she smiled.

They started walking along the streets and chatting with one another. They ventured into a metal museum where a small child was swinging on a metallic swing. The bolts fell from the supports of the swing and the child was about to be launch out a dozen feet. Lorna sprang from Heph and extended her hand toward the swing. Hephaestus stood in awe as the bolts reentered the swing and saved the child.

"Woah!" Heph said stunned.

She looked back at him with a face of fear. She was worried that Heph would be afraid of her, or worse, hate her. "Its ok," he responded, hands in a surrendering posistion.

He had seen that look before, he had worn that face before. The fear of not being accept rang true with Heph. After Hera threw him off Mt. Olympus, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to return. Gods were supposed to be beautiful, perfect.

She was relieved, being a mutant was hard enough, but having to worry about other people and their opinions really added unneeded stress.

"Who are you?" He asked, "Who are you really?

"I go by Polaris, I am a mutant. My mutation allows me to control metal in all forms." She admitted this with her head down. Mutants are treated like outcasts and are deemed as animals.

"Wanna see something cool?" Heph wanted to be honest with her.

"Sure," she responded nervously.

He extended his hand towards her and motioned towards it. She grabbed his hand. She was blinded by the immense light. She opened her eyes a couple seconds later and she was surrounded by the great columns and marvelous palaces. "That's amazing," she said in astonishment.

They spent the night in Heph's palace, and the next day, Zeus forced her off Olympus. Heph was heartbroken. Nine months later, Heph opened his palace door and found a baby on the bed. A note was lain on top. 'He belongs with you Love, Polaris'. He looked down at the child and smiled.


	4. Mansion of Mutants

Not All Demigods Are The Same Chapter 4 by WateryShip

What was she doing here? Why was she here? Psylocke was tormenting countless campers who attempted to take her down. We all stood in line, preparing for our first battle. Psylocke looked at us and ran towards us. Julie put her hand out and plants wrapped around Pyslocke. She struggled as she was bound by the organic ropes. Psylocke extended her psionic sword and slashed through the vines and continued running toward us.

Cooper controlled the swords scattered along the ground. They flew towards Psylocke, her slashing them into bits as they approached. He was out of metal and backed into line, searching the camp for metal. Conner burst into flames and ran towards the psionic mutant. He threw his flames at her and continued his downpour until he felt it was enough. He receded his flames and looked at the damage he inflicted. The scorch stretched for several feet. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was several feet of burned grass and a shielded Psylocke. Conner looked shocked. No one has survived his blast except me.

Psylocke removed her shield and continued to run full speed towards us. Savannah screamed as hard as she could and Psylocke was launched backwards. Having an edge, we used it to our advantage. Zoe ran towards her with anger in her eyes. When she reached halfway, she leaped and transformed into a ferocious tiger. Psylocke looked up and began to run towards the tiger. Zoe leaped towards her and Psylocke extended her psionic sword and slashed a cut through her abdomen. Zoe whimpered and fell to the ground, shifting back into her human form.

We all ran at Psylocke at once and the combination of powers was too much for her to handle. After 5 minutes of telekinetic punches and sonic screams, Psylocke fell to the ground unconscious. We ran towards Zoe and looked for any serious wounds. Zoe groaned and rolled away from us, not wanting her wounds to be touched. Annabeth and Percy ran towards us with a tub of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. "Is she ok?" Annabeth asked panicking.

"I don't know," Savannah responded with equal worry. I looked at Zoe, not her body, but her mind. I was searching for her brain waves, her thoughts, her conscious mind. I was instantly filled with panic. Her mind was faint and fading fast.

"She's alive," I informed,"but not for long." Percy ran to infirmary and grabbed a gurney. He ran back and placed her on it. Meanwhile, Annabeth ran to the Apollo Cabin and called for Will Solace. Will ran over to the infirmary and found Zoe. He prayed to his father for advanced healing skills. The sun seemed to get brighter and brighter by the second. It appeared that the sun was getting bigger as well, flying towards them at phenomenal speed. Everyone shielded themselves from the immense light. It then seemed to simmer down as a young blonde man in a toga came running towards Zoe.

"Father?" Will asked.

"Hello Will," Apollo responded,"I heard you praying."

The blonde god took out a flask of what appeared to be liquid gold. It seeped into the slash and it seemed to piece itself back together. The gash was gone, the only thing remaining being a slight red mark that slowly disappeared with time. "That was incredible," Sydney all but screamed.

"Thank you," Apollo responded with a smile. "No one really appreciates the healing power of ichor. The components in our blood provides immense healing abilities, it's part of the reason we're immortal."

Zoe blinked her eyes open and we all smiled. "What happened? Where's Pyslocke?" She asked nervously.

We all looked at the fainted Psylocke laying on the ground. She was unconsious for the moment. "Why was she here? I mean she wouldnt just run in here for no reason." Julie stated confused.

I looked over at the mutant sprawled on the ground. She was still alive. I acessed the memory portion of her brain, scrolling backwards trying to find her intent on destroying the majority of Camp Half-Blood. 'Do it, do it' a voice was chanting. I couldn't see anything, nothing but a deep voice filled with anger. 'Make them pay for taking what was mine'. The voice seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place it.

"She didn't do it willingly" I told them, "She was being controlled, either by some powerful immortal or-" Savannah cut me off.

"Or by a powerful telepath." When the realization hit her, everyone got silent.

"Your trying to say that a mutant sent her here? Why would a mutant care about demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I know where we can find out" Savannah stated. "Apollo can we borrow your sun chariot?"

Apollo nodded and turned his tiny chariot into a yellow minivan. We all climbed inside and it seemed to grow the more people were stuffed inside. "Where are we going?" the sun god asked.

"Manchester, New York please" Savannah stated. Apollo put his chariot in gear and floored it. There was a sudden surge of speed and within seconds we pulled up to a mansion. It seemed old yet modern at the same time. Apollo landed the sun chariot and we all piled out. We ran to the door and knocked impatiently. Soon there was a woman that opened the door. She had white hair and mocha skin.

"How may I help you?" She asked with a kind voice.

"We would like to see Professor Xavier please, its urgent," Savannah said calmly but firmly.

The woman looked skeptical at first, then motioned us in and briskly walked down the hall. The inside of the building looked exactly as it did from all those years ago when we watched with wonder at all the people that were like us from the Olympic Finder back in the Throne Room. That memory seemed so distant, yet still as vivid as ever.

We ventured down the hall, looking for any sign of life. We found a loud voice protruding from a room to our left. We tiptoed slowly until we arrived at the threshold. We peered inside to find a large man covered with blue fur teaching high school kids about Advanced Biology. He looked over at us and stared at us curiously, probably because Apollo was kinda glowing, literally.

"There you guys are," the woman returned. "Hank, can we borrow you for a minute?"

"Of course," he replied.

We ventured into the basement of the mansion and found a lab that resembled NASA. The woman led us to a large door that had a X indented into the frame. A laser shot out of the frame and crossed over the woman's face. 'Welcome Storm', the computer spoke. The doors slid open revealing a woman with raven red hair and man smoking a cigar chatting with a man in a wheelchair. They turned around when they heard the doors hiss open.

"My name is Charl-" he started.

"Yeah we know, we need information on a mutant we believed to be deasced." Savannah said harshly.

He looked towards the other mutants in the room. He then looked back at Savannah. "How did you know- "

"You're pretty popular with Demi-Mutants," Conner said impatiently.

"Demi-Mutants?" The smoker asked.

"You should know all about them, after all you made one," Zoey spoke up.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey Dad," she said.

They all looked at him.

"Hey Mom" I said and the redhead turned around.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Storm asked.

'Hows this?' I sent telepathically.

They all were shocked for a bit. After we explained everything, we tried to determine where Pyslocke came from and why.

"I thought she died years ago," Hank said confused.

"Well she's back, and mad," Conner stated.

"I can't think of anyone who revive the dead except for-" Carson paused, "Death itself."

The room got cold, the metal in the room began to frost. There was a dim flash in the corner and outstepped Death itself.


	5. When Death Comes a Knocking

Thanatos looked in a more cranky mood than usual, his permanent scowl looked deeper than usual. "What do you want?" he said sourly. The mutants in the room got quiet as they have never seen a god before, except for Apollo, who was acting human so he really didn't count.

"Thanatos, it's been so long," Apollo said with an excited grin.

"Apollo," Thanatos said annoyed.

"If you wish to waste my time just to catch up then I will be on my way," Thanatos said turning to depart.

"No!" Savannah shouted. "I mean, uhh, we need your help," she said convincingly.

"What is it?" Thanatos said intrigued.

"Have you revived any mutants lately," Conner asked calmly.

"Well there was one," he confessed,"She glowed pink or purple or something?"

"Yes, that's her!" Sydney said excitedly.

"Were there any more?" Zoe asked in a much calmer voice.

"There was one, but there will be more, he stole my key to the Doors of Death. He has control over who enters and who leaves." Thanatos said in a sour tone.

"Who was it?" Professor Xavier asked.

"His name is Erik," Thanatos said glancing over at the mutant. All the mutants in the room got nervous, they didn't say anything, but their faces were a different story.

Xavier turned to Storm and whispered something incomprehensible. Her eyes went wide, whispering back a question leaking with confusion. He stopped her before she could finish. She looked terrified. "What is it?", I couldn't help but ask. Storm tore from her trance, on the verge of tears.

"Erik used to be an old friend of mine, although I didn't think he would go this far as to-" the professor was cut off by Death.

"As to meddle with powers that he has not the slightest clue of their power?" Death butted in.

"Yes," the professor slumped in his chair, overcome by thought. I could hear his mind, racing light-years beyond any other mind in the room, even my own.

"Well what can we do?" Zoe interjected, "I mean if this Erik guy can control death then what can we do to stop him?"

"The extent of that is unknown, with each passing day the Doors of Death open wider than the previous. Soon, the Afterlife will be nothing but a memory." Thanatos spoke.

The room got quiet, well, not for me. There was a distant voice that I didn't recognize, but felt oh so connected to. It was the powerful inner monologue of my mother, the telepath Jean Grey. She was coming, and with every step her thoughts grew louder and louder. 'This shouldn't be happening', I thought. 'The ring should be-' and then it hit me. My ring, the only thing preventing my mental breakdown, was in the hands of Thanatos.

"How beautiful," Thanatos admired, "Hephaestus was it? Why my cousin sure has an art behind that disgusting face of his."

"Yeah it's great, now give it back!" I pleaded. With each second that ring was off, the more thoughts I felt, the more misery that came to me. Memories of past sorrows cut my subconscious until only my primal side was left.

"Thanatos that's enough! Give the ring back." Apollo chimed in.

"Why? They have the powers of gods but the weakness of humans. You and your 'Olympians' have raised these children to be nothing but irresponsible with their gifts. They had the power to end this, to end whatever chances of war there was left. I think it's time that they are unleashed. Why don't you sit back and enjoy your creation, young Apollo? You have so much to learn." Thanatos ended his monologue with a cryptic tone. Faster the human eye could perceive, the god of death darted across the room, stealing the rings of all Demi-Mutants present.

As he opened his portal to return to his deathly domain, Thanatos turned to us and said, "Long Live The Deep". Thanatos took his leave and left all of his in shock, especially Apollo, whose usually sunny disposition was reduced to an attitude darker than his sister's element.

"What the hell was that all about?" Conner asked out of pure confusion.

"Apollo are you ok?" Savannah asked, concerned as she never saw the god without a smile on his face and a joke up his sleeve. Apollo was in absolute shock. He looked mortified as he contemplated what his next move was.

"I've got to go," was all he managed to say. With that he was gone in a flash, leaving all of us to fend for ourselves, surging with powers we had not yet mastered fully.

I could barely see anymore, the thoughts, ideas, and visions of others had overtaken my mental space entirely. The worst were the thoughts of my mother, a powerful mind that I couldn't block out. Her thoughts pulsed and expanded, each like a gunshot that wounded my perception of reality. I fell to my knees, weakened by the intensity of her cerebral capacity. 'Maybe this is why we were raised on Olympus' I thought to myself. "Stop!" I cried out. "Stop it!" I whined, begging for mercy. The professor wheeled his chair over to me and asked what was wrong. "Tell her to stop. She's too strong!"

"Who?" he asked.

"Jean, I can't take it anymore," I whimpered. He looked over at Storm and Wolverine.

"Oh my," he whispered.

"What is it?" Sydney interjected.

"Jean isn't here, not even in the same continent. She's in London investigating a disturbance we found there."

It became too much to bear at one point, begging to whatever god could hear me for mercy. Savannah itched in the corner, uneasy from the screams and groans. She came near my suffering figure, placed her mouth near my ear, and began a scream that brought my mind into a sense of serenity. As she sung my mind into a sense of disability, I was slowly dulled into nothingness, in a realm where even dreams can not enter, and where thoughts can not escape.


End file.
